Macron
|wild=As ally or offensive player, you may put as many tokens into the cone as you have bases (including bases in your own system). |super=You can take up to 4 of your tokens in the cone as an ally or offensive player. }} Macron is an alien with the power of Mass. The Macron can only launch one ship as the offense and can only send one ship an ally, but each of its ships count as 4 ships each. |wild=As an ally or offensive player, you may put as many tokens in the cone as you have bases, including home bases in your own system. |super=You may put up to four tokens in the cone as an ally or as offensive player. }} }} }} Text |wild=As a main player or ally, after your reveal an attack card in an encounter, you may add 1 to your side's total for each ship you have in the encounter. |super=As the offense or an ally, you may launch up to four ships in the hyperspace gate. }} Errata from the FAQ The FFG FAQ contains the following clarifications for Macron: "You have the power of Mass. When you are the offense, 'use' this power before launching in an encounter. When you are an ally, 'use' this power after allies are invited. If you are the offense or an ally, you may only send one ship into the encounter. As a main player or an ally, 'use' this power after cards are revealed. Each of your ships adds 4 to your side's total in the encounter instead of 1. When collecting compensation or rewards, each of your ships is worth two ships." This clarifies that Macron may be zapped either when sending ships into the encounter (to allow him to send up to 4 ships worth 1 each) or after cards are revealed (in which case he's just out of luck). Strategy Macron's power is at its maximum effectiveness at the start of the game, and Macron makes a far better offensive ally (4 attack, but only one ship risked!) than a defensive ally (can only take one defender reward, or two in the FFG version). This means he should play aggressively and end things as soon as possible. Macron is often disproportionately chosen as the victim of powers such as Vacuum, because of the power of his ships. He will need to use diplomacy to limit the impact of this if such powers are in his game. Macron/Amoeba is a notoriously powerful combination when using multiple powers. Macron is particularly weak against Shadow or Anti-Matter: the former because he can only attack with a single ship and thus is vulnerable to losing his foreign colonies to a single execution, and the latter because the Macron's high defensive value is a liability vs. the Anti-Matter. Trivia Macron's name is Greek and literally means "something long." Category:AH aliens Category:CEO aliens Category:Combat powers Category:Eon aliens Category:FFG aliens Category:Mayfair aliens Category:Powers used in Alliance Category:Powers used in Launch Category:Powers used in Reveal